Hunting For My Happiness And Freedom
by lime-rhyme99
Summary: aku terus berusaha untuk mencari kebebasan dan kebahagiaan. berusaha keluar dari dunia yang gelap dan menyedihkan untuk mecari kebebasan dan kebahagiaan... hidup ini bagaikan terperangkap dalam jeratan jaring laba-laba... WARNING!: typo, aneh, gaje abal dan sama sekali tidak membuat anda menangis ataupun terharu membacanya. HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

Hunting for my happiness and freedom

_**Kupu-kupu tidak akan pernah bebas dari jaring laba-laba jika tidak usaha... hidup inin bagaikan terperangkap dalam jeratan jaring laba-laba dalam sebuah labirin besar. Berusaha bebas dari semua halangan dan mencari arti kebahagiaan dan kebebasan...**_

Chapter 1

Nao: hai, saya author baru di sini. Ini adalah fic pertama saya karena masih baru & tidak terlalu mengerti, makanya fic ini masih agak pendek dan tidak mungkin akan membuat anda semua menangis atau pun terharu membacanya *plak!*

Killua: sampai nao bilang "will u marry me gon" #di tabok fg gon. Sampai kurapika jadi istri kuroro dan sampai leorio sukses jadi dokter... hunter x hunter tetap milik togashi-sensei

Nao: kalau hunterxhunter milik saya: killua adalah saudara kandung saya, kurapika kakak saya, leorio adalah om saya dan gon adalah adik sepupu saya...

Gon: tanpa dap dip dup dep dop... ayo kita mulai!

Aku terus memandangi langit biru dari jendela kamarku. Anak-anak yang bermain di bawah sana tampaknya sangat bahagia senmentara aku di sini hanya duduk di kamarku yang gelap dan sepi. Tertawaan,tangisan dan amarah bisa ku dengar jelas dari bawah sana. Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakanapa yang orang rasakan? Rasanya hampa... tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali dalam tubuh ku...

KREK aku terbangun dari lamunan ku, pintu kamar ku terbuka... ternyata keempat sahabat ku killua, kurapika, leorio dan gon datang menjengukku. Mereka melangkah sedikit untuk mendekati ku. Gon dan killua duduk dipinggir ranjang ku sementara kurapika dan leorio hanya berdiri.

"hai nao, apa kabar?" tanya killua sambil menepuk pundakku dengan tersenyum.

Aku menerik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Dengan lesunya, ku jawab pertanyaan sahabat ku itu... "aku baik-baik saja... bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Senyum killua seketika hilang setelah melihat ekspresiku tadi... "kami baik-baik saja" sahut leorio

Kurapika yang sadar dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu langsung mendekati dan bertanya dengannya. "nao, kau tampak murung hari ini... ada apa? Ceritalah mungkin kami bisa membantu mu..."

Aku kembali menatap keluar jendela sambil menjawab "aku baik-baik saja,, aku hanya iri..."

"iri karena apa?" ujar gon sambil tersenyum lebar agar membuatku kembali terhibur

"aku iri.. iri dengan orang-orang yang bebas melakukan keinginan mereka tanpa larangan dan pengawasan apa pun" aku menjawab dengan senyuman... senyuman yang tipis...

"aku juga sering seperti itu lho... aku sering di kurung di rumah, melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ku inginkan dan..." sebelum killua menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya dengan kalimat yang cukup membuat mereka terkejut...

"kalian itu masih bebas dari ku! Kalian masih di bebas kan melekukan apa pun yang kalian inginkan! Dan kalian juga punya bakat dan prestasi yang bisa kalian tunjukan di muka umum. Gon pernah mewakili sekolah kita dalam pertandingan olahraga, killua seorang gitaris dan sudah banyak tampil di berbagai event musik, leorio berbakat di bidang kedokteran dan kurapika.. seorang pianis terkenal dan sudah banyak bermain di berbagai orkestra sejak umur 8 tahun. Dan aku... aku bisa bernyanyi tapi tidak ada yang mau memberi dukungan. Aku tidak pernah di perbolehkan melakukan apa pun yang ku ingiinkan..." sambil menunduk dan menangis ku ucapkan semua yang ku ingin ku ucapkan.

Ya memang.. kalau kalian memiliki bakat tapi tidak di pergunakan percuma saja kan? Kalian pasti kecewa dan sedih jika kalian tidak di bolehkan melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan, buakn begitu?

"sudahlah nao, tidak perlu menangis ... hanya saja kau belum terbebas dari jaring laba-laba yang menjeratmu... kupu-kupu tidak akan pernah bebas dari jaring laba-laba jika tidak berusaha bukan? Nah, seperti itulah hidup, kau tidak akan pernah bisa dan bebas jika tidak berusaha... semua orang yang kau pandang sekarang belum tentu hidupnya bahagia seperti yang kau bayangkan." Kata kurapika sambil menggengam tanganku dan menghapus air mataku.

"begitukah? Aku masuh tidak mengerti..." dengan tampang yang bingung aku bertanya pada kurapika, kurapika hanya membalasnya dengan seyuman...

"temukanlah kebebasan dan kebahagiaanmu nao! Kami pasti akan mendukungmu...!" kata gon dan killua seraya menyemangati ku...

"berjuanglah! Move on and fight for your life!" leorio pun ikut memberikan dukungan

Aku menangis, senang dan rasanya... perasaan ku tercampur aduk sekarang ini. Mungkin yang dikatakan kurapika itu benar. Aku berterima kasih kepada mereka semua, mereka pun berpamitan dan meninggalkan ku sendiri di kamarku...

**TBC (bukan tbc yang penyakit itu... -_-")**

**Nao: akhirnya selesai juga fic aneh nan gaje ciptaan saya (?)**

**Audience: hiks hiks...**

**Nao: lha?! Kalian kenapa?**

**Audience: tumben fic bikinan lu puitis banget kata-katanya... hiks hiks...**

**Nao: terserahlah... by the way on the bus way sebelumnya aku pernah jadi author jadi-jadian di BBM (BlackBerry Messager) bikin fic-fic yang humor di buku tugas math,tempel-tempel fic di mading dan sebagainya(?) dan seperti yang dilakukan author-author lainnya...**

***pakai baju rombeng dan bawa-bawa mangkok(?)***

**-REVIEW PLEASE-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nao: hai aku nao dan...

Amane: dan aku amane asistant nao :3

Nao: kali ini makhluk asing ini membantu ku membuat fic

Amane: ehm! Kapan ceritanya nih? _ _"

Nao: ok... hunterxhunter bukan milik saya... hunter x hunter adalah milik togashi-sensei

Amane: dan tanpa blah bleh bloh... let's star the story XD

Pagi itu sinar mentari menerobos masuk jendela kamarku. Embun pagi membasahi kaca jendela kamarku. Bisa ku denger suara kicauan burung dari luar jendela. Segera aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

Pemandangan pagi yang biasa ku lihat kini muncul kembali di hadapan ku... seperti biasanya ibu sibuk di dapur, ayah sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya dengan komputer, kyouya marah-marah sambil memberaskan buku, yuuji makan dan naoki sibuk menggendong & menenangkan kouta yang sedang menangis.

Tidak ada yang mempedulikan ku. Aku pergi menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan suasana pagi yang sudah sangat membosankan untuk di lihat. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan seragam, aku mengambil sepotong roti di meja, membungkusnya dan langsung berangkat sekolah.

"aku pergi.." kataku sambil membuka pintu

"hati-hati ya, kak" hanya naoki adik kembarku yang menjawab dan yang lainnya, kalian taukan... mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

Aku berjalan sendiri menelusuri jalanan pagi yang sunyi. Suasananya sangat hening dan tenang yang terdengar di pagi itu hanya kicauan beberapa burung yang terbang di angkasa. Dari kejauhan sebuah sepeda dengan keranjang nya yg penuh terisi koran-koran melaju cepat sambil melemparkan koran-koran itu ke setiap rumah. Siapa lain kalau bukan leorio yang melakukan semua itu. Pekerjaan menjadi tukang koran setiap paginya adalah kebiasaan rutin leorio sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Leorio berhenti melakukan aktivitas nya itu dan datang menghampiriku "pagi nao" sapanya... "tumben berangkat ke sekolah sepagi ini... ini kan baru jam 6 pagi..."

"pagi, aku memang sengaja berangkat lebih awal. Aku tidak mau terlibat hal-hal aneh yang hanya akan membuang waktuku saja dirumah dan... apakahbpekerjaan mu itu sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil memakan roti yang tadi masih terbungkus plastik.

"hanya tinggal ke rumah besar yang adadi belakang mu itu" kata leorio sambil menunjuk rumah yang tepat berada di belakang ku.

"biar aku saja" jawab ku singkat sambil mengambil koran terakhir dari keranjang sepeda leorio dan melemparkannya ke dalam pagar rumah besar yang ada di belakangku. Dengan sigap, anjing pemilik rumah itu langsung menagkap koran yang ku lemparkan tadi dan membawa nya masuk ke rumah.

"kakak!" kulihat dari jauh, naoki dengan nafas yang terengah-enah berlari menghampiri kami berdua.

"hai semua!" teriakan gon terdengar dari arah yang berlawanan. Gon berlari ke arah kami dan di susul oleh killua & kurapika di belakang nya.

"hai, oh ya aku pulang dulu ingin mengganti pakaian ku dahulu, kalian tunggu di sini saja aku akan segera kembali" teriak leorio sambil menggoes sepedanya dengan cepat

"hati-hati ya!" teriak gon dari jauh

Tak lama kemudian leorio berlari ke arah kami dan kami pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Sesampainya di sekolah, kembali lah hal-hal aneh muncul di hadapan ku... aku di geromboli fans-fans ku untung saja aku berhasil kabur, saat ku membuka loker sepatu ku, setumpuk love letter dan bento memenuhi loker ku...

"cih! Merepotkan saja" keluh ku sambil menyingkirkan barang-barang yang tidak penting itu...

"onii-san, bento nya boleh ku ambil?" tanya naoki sambil mengambil beberapa kotak bento dari dalam loker ku.

"silahkan, aku tidak keberatan kok" jawab ku dengan senyum yang selalu dapat membuat semua FG ku terpesona. Entah lah kenapa seperti itu, padahal aku ini juga biasa saja tidak ada yang spesial dari diri ku ini.

"terima kasih onii-san! Naoki sayang onii-san!" kata naoki sambil memelukku dan berlari dengan riangnya menuju lantai 2

Aku melanjanjutkan perjalanku ke kelas... " sampai jumpa di waktu istirahat!" seru gon dari kelas 2-b. Ya kelas kami berbeda dan kami hanya bisa bertemu saat jam istirahat. Aku & kurapika di kelas 2-a, naoki & gon di kelas 2-b, sedangkan leorio & killua ada di kelas 2-c.

Jam pelajaran pertama di kelas kami adalah matematika. Hah~ matematika adalah mata pelajaran terburukku. Aku binggung dengan teman sebangku ku amane namanya. Padahal dia tidak terlalu pintar matematika tapi dengan mudahnya dia mengerjakan tugas yang di beri guru & mendapatkan nilai nya tinggi. Selalu ku perhatikan amane, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas pasti saja langsung berbicara ke belakang . tanpa ragu sedikit pun dia bilang "aku yakin! Pasti nilai ku tinggi" dan itu terbukti dengan jelas. Kurapika yang pintar saja selalu memeriksa kembali semua tugas yang dia kerjakan. Itu pun masih ada beberapa yang salah.

3 jam pelajaran matematika pun berakhir. "Aku merasa pusing mengerjakan tugas yang tadi... selama 3 jam berturut-turut tadi sensei tidak berhenti menjelaskan semuanya" keluhku kepada kurapika

"aku juga pusing sampai-sampai ingin mual mengerjakannya hahaha" kurapika hanya tertawa tapi aku tau sebenarnya kurapika juga saangat pusing sama seperti ku. Aku bertemu dengan adik & teman-temanku yang lain. Dan seperti biasanya kami berenam berdesakan di kantin yang penuh sesak hanya untuk membeli roti melon. Stelah itu kami langsung pergi meninggal kan kantin menuju atap sekolah hanya untuk makan sambil bercerita-cerita tentang keseharian kami.

**-TBC-**

**Nao: gomenne, tulisannya masih typo _ _"**

**Amane: ini karena kesempitan waktu yang kami gunakan untuk menulis fic -_-"**

**Nao; ya, aku selalu sibuk ini itu di rumah, pekerjaan macam-macam yang ku kerjakan di rumah... mulai dari masak sampai dengan bersih-bersih rumah. Semuanya membosankan -_-"**

**Amane: tapi kami usahakan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan kami buat panjang –w-b **

**Nao: itu pun kalau keadaan sedang bersahabat TAT"**

**Amane & Nao: SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
